In relation to the prior art, it is known the application of plastic or metallic weaves or plastic and glass plates, over the openings of windows or balconies, all of them in order to prevent that people, particularly children, may fall into the space.
Among the problems and limitations found in the solutions of using plastic and metallic net, is the lack of visibility generated by these materials, and the lack of aesthetics when having elements which are not tensioned all over its entire surface and especially in relation with the efficiency of its system of fixing and installation, insecurity for the low resistance or deficiencies of the anchor used in the mesh or net. In addition, the application of these weaves must be carried out by qualified personnel, since special tools are needed; raising the installation costs of said protection weaves.
In regards to the solutions of clear plastic or glass plates devices, there is first a high cost thereof, to which must be added the limitation in the openings, in order to ensure the proper ventilation of the living spaces and an efficient air flow.
Another closest protection device includes the installing of a net or mesh tightened by means of a rope in the perimeter threaded to the same net or mesh; so once the rope is tightened, that action makes the whole net or mesh also tighten. This rope is attached with ordinary fixing elements (staples, hook screws, etc), and in order to tighten it, a manual force is applied in case of not having any other additional traction element. While it is very important to the type of rope that is used, plus the components thereof, which must be very reliable and of high tenacity.
Some of the drawbacks of this type of application lies in the sum of risk factors such as: highly tightened net or mesh, lack of tension in the rope perimeter of which depends on the safety and efficacy of the entire net, fixing elements failure, whether individually or collectively, aging or oxidation of the anchors, or lack of correct alignment on the anchors that generates an unsatisfactory result.
There is also another device composed of a mesh-like net made up of threads forming a large quantity of squares, and preferably “L” profiles to the opening, by being inserted in each of the squares on the edge of the net mesh type net, a tensioning element of the wire type bent in the substantial form of a “U” used as a key, to be introduced into the pre-existing holes along mentioned fastening profiles, in order to facilitate the anchorage of the aforementioned mesh type net. Aluminum profiles can be selected from raw aluminum, anodized aluminum and/or oven painted aluminum.
One of the drawbacks of using the anchoring and tightening elements of a wire type and metal profiles are the risks of hurting, puncturing, or scraping the children or adults who have access to these facilities.
Besides the risk of sharp edges, which might damage more the users, as well as the net.
Also it is known a device with network protection, belonging to the same inventor in the EP 2182160 A2 publication, where it contains a net type mesh which is preferably in white or transparent material composed of wires made of tanze threads defining mono-filaments and multifilament woven, knotless mesh “raschel” type of high tenacity and resistance, comprising a plurality of rhombuses, which is placed on all of the open surfaces, which it is intended to protect. The aforementioned net does not require cleaning or painting and provides a view through the same; achieving in addition not to alter the facades of the apartment or the house, or decrease the luminosity and ventilation of the environment.
The strength thereof is guaranteed by the absolute discontinuity of its fabric, such that a possible rupture is interrupted immediately by the thermo sealed knot or thermo fused knot, allowing an easy repair.
The installation is simple, thanks to the special design of the profile, using the necessary amount required according to the dimensions of the perimeter of the opening to protect and the mobile clamping elements, that cooperate in this profile and are fixed to the structure (floors/slabs/lintels, etc.) using secure bits to achieve a perfect mounting of the net type mesh.
The net or mesh is anchored to the profile in a safe manner on any position required by the site to be covered, thanks to the design of the clamping devices of an anchor type that by its morphology admits being applied in all positions and possible directions, ensuring in all cases that the net cannot escape in any way.
The “clamping elements” include at least one sector which allows to drill the profile where appropriate according to the requirements or limitations of the surface to which you must adhere.